


Mountains Felled

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anya Lives, Breeding, Catheters, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Impregnation, Injury Recovery, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nursing, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Redemption, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mountain, the sky people journey to Polis for the medicine that halts their heat cycle for fear of what will happen without it. After they realize there is no medicine, they'll have to take plan B instead; choose mates from the grounder clans to ensure the safety of their people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The first market day of spring was her favourite. When she was needed in Polis, away from travelling between the twelve clans to rule from her saddle, she found herself wandering between the stalls and auctions for little more reason than because she could. She loved the way the children played like lemmings running around and making little happy noises, loved the smell of meats cooking on coals, loved the sight of the excited crowds that moved against one another like waves beneath the first crack of day's sun.

"Heda," Anya pulled at her arm, "The sky auction begins soon." she whispered low, like they too were still young and entertained by these things. Anya yanked her away from her duties, away from the ambassadors who swarmed her like flies, Lexa was grateful for the impertinence of it. Hurriedly, almost too eager for their station, they walked through the narrow strips of cobbled stones towards the main stage. The crowds parted to make way for her but instead, Lexa and Anya stood at the back - shielding their eyes from the sun whilst watching these things carefully from a distance.

This auction was one their people were excited for. Though they were on the brink of war with the illusive skaikru, the shiny metals and tools they brought down with them from their sky boats were wondrous. There were jewelleries and motors to tinker with, clothes and strong materials to help weather the winter. As the items were hauled on to the stage, the crowds grew hushed and the children ceased in their games to watch too.

"Commander, I think you have something that belongs to us." Clarke shouted and pulled away her head scarf, revealing herself, she was alive and the knowledge nearly made Lexa's knees buckle beneath her weight. After the betrayal at the mountain, no word was sent of Wanheda's return to Arkadia and the absence of it riled Lexa to the nth of herself with each passing day.

Clarke scrambled up on the stage and her gun was pointed square at Lexa. She was nervous, her eyes wouldn't quite meet her own, her hands were unwavering and Lexa begrudgingly admired it. Soon, the rest of her skaikru joined her on stage, armed and pointing the barrels of their guns at the crowd. There was Octavia, the crippled girl and the smart boy. Lexa knew these things as she knew everything else, thanks to her spies deep within the veins of the forests.

"Never an easy day." Lexa sighed and ground her jaw quietly and stared on as people began to panic. "Clarke kom skaikru, put down your weapon." she marched towards the stage with her colours flowing behind her, keeping a measure to these things. Dutifully Clarke lowered the gun, though the others kept them high and pointed at the grounders.

"Take them dead or alive." Anya mouthed to the guards as they made themselves invisible within the panicked crowd, moving towards the stage too.

"There was medicine your people stole from the dropship that belongs to us." Clarke stood bolder, forcing her chin into the air.

"Your dropship crashed on our lands, consider it the bounty for which your lives were spared." Lexa sneered and didn't mean a word of it.

"I am warning you," Clarke lifted her shaky hand and pointed the gun once more. "Give us the medicine or I  _ will _ shoot you." she gritted her teeth.

Without warning the horsewhips wrapped around their ankles and yanked their weight out from beneath them and the guards swarmed on the stage and put them down with their fists.

"Bringing weapons into Polis is punishable by death. You know that, Clarke." Anya hissed as she too joined the staged and helped to hogtie the ones who struggled.

"Without the medicine, we might as well be dead anyway." Clarke gritted her teeth.

Anya held her head down with the bottom of her boot and Lexa refused the instinct to protect the girl. There was a taste in the back of her throat, not quite as sour as a lemon but far more pungent, it frothed and ebbed away as she moved closer to the stage. "Why didn't you just ask for my help, Clarke?" she whispered and the ache she felt in her heart was offensive, despite it, the pain gnawed and chewed through her ribcage and her chest shuddered regardless.

"You left my people to die by the mountain, why would you help us now!" she hissed as the guards dragged them away to the tower.

  


* * *

  


"The omegas are nearing their cycle, they say, in the sky they took a special medicine to stop their heat. None of them are mated and without it they expect the alphas in the villages nearby will ransack their camp..." Neko scratched his head and offered his explanation to the Heda.

Anya snorted and huffed besides Lexa's throne. "Deceivers, they are planning something." she mused and looked between Lexa and Neko and offered her thoughts. "They should be punished for disobeying our laws, bringing weapons into Polis - it's an act of war, Heda."

"They will be punished but that isn't the discussion right now." Lexa raised her hand and crossed her knees. "Surely they have alphas in their camp to defend them?"

"The alphas became extinct long ago in the sky, they have only omegas and betas amongst their ranks."

"It's not possible." Anya interrupted once more, growing angrier.

"It is." Lexa cut her off and a clarity overcame her, "Up there, at least." she stood from her throne and moved to the table, flipping through the pictures of the sky boats her scouts had sketched. "They wouldn't have enough resources to control the population if the alphas rutted the omegas during their heat… what is one to do with an uncontrollable beast?"

"Cut it off at the head." Neko agreed with a nod. "Heda, there has been no record of the medicine they talk of brought to the infirmary but perhaps there is another solution to all of this."

"Speak true." Lexa eyed him.

"We have barely any omegas… there have been so many wars between our people that only the strongest survived—"

"No." Anya slammed her hand on the table between them both and shuddered with disgust, "We cannot mix our blood with theirs, they-" her voice rose and she stopped herself, she turned round, bit back a breath and kept a cap on these things. "Heda, they are not part of the alliance."

Lexa took no time at all to make her decision. Arms behind her back, staunch and unwavering in her absolute control of these things, she returned to her throne and smoothed down the material of her coat. "Anya is right, they should be punished for defying our laws, but once the debt is repaid I will make them part of my coalition. Bring me Wanheda, these things are to be agreed by blood oath."

"Heda." Anya nodded begrudgingly.

  


   


* * *

   


"Your people will have the right to choose their mate."

"And you'll make it law that no one is to attack my people?"

"I will send an envoy of five-hundred warriors to protect your walls every month until you have enough alphas among your ranks to protect the others. I swear it." Lexa nodded.

These things went back and forth between them for hours as they stood at opposite heads of the table, hands on the wood, pushing back bits of paper and maps of different clan lands until the candles finally burned the ends of their wick. They simmered until a boiling point was reached, it infuriated Clarke how stoic the commander was in all that she did.

"How can I trust you?" she finally boiled over.

"I don't need for you to trust me, you can either take my offer or your people will be taken anyway once the heat strikes." Lexa practically shrugged and sat back down. "I have one condition and you know what it is… give me what I want and I will take your people as my thirteenth clan."

"Why me?" Clarke gritted her teeth and looked around, desperately fighting away the indignation that swarmed her at the thought of such a proposition. "You could choose any mate, why make me part of the deal?" she huffed again with a little more reserve.

Lexa hated herself for it, ashamed and embarrassed of her need for these things, the years of manifested selfishness corroded the pits of her heart until eventually everything else slipped away and this, this was just a symptom of it. Clarke was beautiful, she was the sea and the stars and the moon and the sky, and she... she was just basking in the glow of her. Clarke was hers, assured it was.

"If you are mine and our people are united, no clan would dare rise up against you." Lexa tried to hide any facet of herself that revealed the dirty secret in her gut, like an actress, a thespian at the crux of the play, she colluded that her desires were political too and it burned her alive. "You are of unique position, Clarke kom skaikru, to be of high enough station for us to be mated and I'm afraid sometimes when love is not enough, that alone will have to suffice." she swallowed.

"Before the mountain, I could have loved you but what you did changed everything." she shook her head and bit back a sob that she wouldn't indulge Lexa in. "Nobody loves you and nobody ever will, they're just scared of you, Lexa."

"I know." the commander nodded and stiffened. "Rest assured through this agreement I will never have to make such a decision again. I'm sorry, Clarke, truly."

Clarke walked around the table until she was inches away from the commander,  _ her _ commander. The air was palpable and the breeze that blew the thin bits of curtain felt entirely intrusive in the moment. She moved for the blade attached to Lexa's thigh and instead of thwart her attempt, the Heda allowed it as a show of trust or perhaps foolish bravery. Clarke ran the blade over her palm until red ran like a thick droplet down the lines of her skin, she grabbed Lexa's hand, doing the same harder and faster and black droplets of blood to hit the floor in a tiny spatter as a result.

"Ow," Lexa hissed in her face, biting back the worst of herself.

"Get used to that feeling." Clarke bore her teeth and took the bloodied hand in her own. "The deal is agreed."

"The deal is agreed." Lexa quirked her brow and nodded, squeezing the palm in hers. "Bring your people to the throne room for our alliance to be announced." she said softly in that gentle voice she reserved for those she would die loving and Clarke hated her for it.

  


   


* * *

   


They stood grouped together like a band of infirm, rubbing their wrists where the shackles had been. It was a late hour of the night but none of them dared yawn in the presence of the Heda, sat silent and tall in her throne with Clarke at her side, her head hung down in respect until the last of Lexa's ambassadors dribbled into the room and took their seats.

"Before we begin let it be known that the exalted Wanheda, mountain slayer, is mine." she looked up at Clarke and smiled, pulling her forward gently by the hand.

" _ Ai badan Leksa kom trikru _ ." Clarke forced the announcement of her fealty to the room through gritted teeth and a burning shame, she tried desperately not to look at her people as the room erupted into a brief round of applause though she felt their eyes bore into her.

"Today the sky people broke our most holiest of laws and brought weapons into the citadel…" Lexa began and earned the respectful grunts and nods of the ambassadors. "It has become apparent that they did this in hope of finding a medicine to stop their heat because they have no alphas amongst their clan." she announced and there was a shocked silence amongst the room, eyes looking between each other and back to the group huddled before the throne with a curious intrigue.

"Not possible." Roan sneered and rolled his eyes and earned the rumble of quiet agreement from the room.

"It is." Clarke stepped forward and breathed a sigh, "On the Ark, our council floated the alphas so they could control the population growth and protect us all."

"It seems it was the alphas who needed protecting from you, Wanheda." he bit but eventually gave in to these things, sitting back down at his rightful seat.

"Can't say he doesn't have a point." Anya murmured to Indra.

"In the interest of our alliance and the prosperity of our many tribes, I have decided that once the sky people have atoned for their crime they will be welcomed as the thirteenth, they will choose mates from your clans and until then no one is to move on their camp. Let it be known." Lexa rose from her throne and the room bowed before her.

"Bitch you don't just get to sell us off like were meat—" Octavia stepped forward and her fists were balled up, teeth gnashing, a tell-tale sweat creeping over her brow.

Indra moved quickly to stop her, like a panther descending on its prey. "Do not speak out of turn to the commander again before you suffer me more embarrassment, fool." Indra grabbed her by the back of the hair and kicked out her knees. "Or you will pay with your life." she whispered and meant every furious word.

Lexa rose her hand and Indra backed away, there was a heat that ran from her like it too was scared, like flames licked the inside of sinews and gristle and melted her patience to a point where it couldn't hold back the worst of herself anymore. There were things that could be suffered and bore for the greater good, there were things she could allow and then there were injustices she would not accept for any reward and so Octavia would learn these things the hard way, she decided.

Take the girl around the post, she will take the atonement for her people." Lexa glared at the younger Blake.

"Lexa," Clarke grabbed her hand and tried to quell the storm.

"If you cannot control your people that is not my fault." Lexa flashed her eyes and took the whip from Anya's open hand. 

She marched forward and sliced the shirt off of Octavia's back as she knelt hands bound to the post. She didn't shake, didn't tremble once, true to her training. It was Anya who watched these things with the keenest interest, intrigued by the true resolve of the so called skai grounder.

"You will take  eighty lashes at the Heda's hand for the crimes of your people." Indra called out and looked away as Lexa's hand shuddered under the weight of her anger. There were few times she'd seen her like this, important times, she was the de facto alpha of all alphas for little more reason than because everyone else heard the stories of these times too. It concerned her for the sake of her apprentice and what would be left of her, though Octavia bore her own crosses.

"I am the Heda." Lexa hissed as she waited for the hum of the room to settle down.

"Do your worst." Octavia shrugged and earned a small recognition from Anya as she watched these things transpire.

Clarke watched from the side of the throne too as Lexa finally pulled back her arm with the entirety of her force and brought it down against Octavia, teeth gnashing, eyes furious, they locked with Clarke and she knew that this was a show of her strength, a play of her power, the crack of the whip echoed around the room and one by one, the ambassadors began to look just past the sight of it all with weakened stomachs as the skin split like rice paper.

She pulled back again, laying a sliced welt into the skin of her back and Octavia barely breathed through it. She hugged the post, tighter and tighter, and took necessary measured gulps of air when she could but anything more would be a show of weakness and that was a price she would not pay, not for the stars themselves.

The lashes rained down into the first dozen and all Lexa earned was a short and sharp yelp as Octavia winced into the post away from the eyes of the room. Clarke's legs grew a mind of their own and with wobbly steps, she took a stride forward and couldn't contain these things within herself any longer.

"Stop!" Anya roared and took the attention of the room.

"No, I'm not going to—" Clarke marched over with pointing fingers and wild eyes, indignant and arrogant in all the ways the older grounder hated.

"Heda," Anya ignored the omega and moved towards the center of the room. "In respect of your decision that the skaikru will choose mates from our clans, I will take the sky girl's punishment as a gesture of our people's new…  _ friendship _ ." her face soured at the thought.

Lexa let her arm grow slack and afforded Octavia a moment of respite. She breathed, gulped, forced as much air into her lungs as possible as the breeze dragged its fingers down the welts of her back. "For her you bleed?" Lexa eyed Anya.

" _ Fa er ai drein _ ." Anya nodded and felt entirely foolish for it.

"Then you may take this girl off the post."

"Heda." Anya nodded and cut away the rope that kept Octavia from collapsing over. The girl was limp but her eyes still had that fire to them and Anya knew without a doubt she could have made it to eighty, but as much as she could have, she couldn't have bore watching her.

"I still meant what I said." Octavia glared up at her.

"I have no doubt." Anya rolled her eyes and sighed, hauling her up from the floor. 

She knew Octavia was going into heat, it was somewhere between sight and smell like a secret sense but she knew it with an absolute certainty. She didn't smell like the others scent, not of wildflowers or thick sweet honey, she smelt unavoidable and bitter, she smelt of sadness and pain like a mixture of salt and rain and the last hug she ever got to give her sister. Anya hated wildflowers and honey.

"Thank you." Clarke mouthed gratefully and met her halfway to help with Octavia.

"She's not in bad shape, warm clothes soaked in water will clean her up just fine." Anya handed her off to Clarke with a knowing look. "Maybe a little wine if the pain is too much."

"Doesn't hurt." Octavia grunted and earned a little tiny not-quite laugh from Anya.

"Of course, sky girl."

  


* * *

  


An hour passed, or maybe several, the bedroom was lavish compared to what she'd seen of Polis so far with its sweeping marble floors and carved wooden bed. She paced up and down, itching and aching for reasons she didn't know why until the door finally opened and gave her a distraction.

"Clarke," Lexa nodded and walked to the side table, fixing herself a drink. "I trust you were made comfortable in my absence? I'm sorry about that… I had to finish up with the ambassadors." she looked over shoulder, offering a drink for her too.

"How could you?" Clarke snarled and her face turned in on itself.

"For the good of all of us." Lexa arched her back and put the drink down. "It had to be done."

"Octavia didn't deserve that and you know it!" she tried not to throttle her but there was only a finite amount of anger her body could take without some tiny slight so instead her hands balled into fists at her side.

Lexa smiled and it infuriated her, it made the sea rise up in her like a tide and froth in the back of her throat and all she could feel was the salt of it all. "My plan worked, did it not?" she raised her brows at Clarke and worked the straps of her pauldron until it fell away, the coat was next, then the boots, soon she was just in regular clothes and it felt too domestic to be reserved for them.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The clans needed to see one of our own make the first move towards this new peace. Anya is ruthless and not easily swayed, they all know that, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the girl. I knew she would act to protect her." Lexa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once Anya took the whip for her, the rest fell in line like children… even Roan." she softly laughed.

"So you punished her for no reason, just to prove a point to the others?"

"You act as if Anya hasn't suffered worse."

"You're disgusting." Clarke soured and yanked the furs off the bed, dragging them with her to the worn leather chair on the far side of the room.

"Clarke," Lexa followed, finally grabbing her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping here, as far away from you as possible." she hissed.

"That won't be necessary."

"If you think I'm sharing a bed with you—"

"Hush now." Lexa turned on her heels and didn't stick around long enough to suffer more of it. "You're coming into your heat, Clarke. I've informed the guards to protect this room but I will stay in other quarters until it ends."

Suddenly, Clarke understood these things and Lexa watched the clarity wash over her face. "You can't…" she itched her arm and looked off to the ceiling, biting back the need in her voice. "You can't just leave me by myself, on the Ark, they said going into heat for the first time was like being burned alive."

"You act as if you haven't suffered worse." Lexa eyed her and rubbed her arm and it was the closest thing they came to true kinship since the mountain. "It's for your own good, Clarke. If I'm around you…"

"You don't trust yourself?"

"I don't." Lexa gulped and pulled her hand back. "If I'm around you it'll bring in my heat and Polis cannot afford to be without its commander for more than an hour right now, let alone days." she pulled away and walked to the french doors by the other side of the room, though Clarke followed in quick pursuit.

"Please don't leave me, not again." Clarke's voice broke, desperate and pleading with her hands pulling at the back of Lexa's shirt, and like the wave of clarity brought the worst of the pain with it, she felt the ache in her stomach start to gnaw into the depths of herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Lexa!" Clarke called after her as she closed the doors behind herself and locked them shut. "Don't you dare!" she pummelled them with her fists. "Please don't leave me alone." she cried.

Though she didn't know it, Lexa sat on the stone by the door, heart in her mouth and her fingers digging into her knees as she bit back tears. Like an open sore, a wound that cut open again and again, she felt the pain choke her in that familiar and bitter way. Her knees weathered her abuse, blood running down her shins from the little cuts she left with her nails as she listened to Clarke softly cry.

  
  



	2. Anya and Octavia, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I see complaints about this chapter being Anya and Octavia centric I will turn this god-damn car around, kids. Anya was such an under-appreciated character on the show!

The darkness of the room was blurred by the little glowing orbs from the candles. The breeze seeped in from open balcony windows and Octavia did her best to dodge the strewn bits of armour and clothes like it was her sole purpose. The healers blotted Anya's back with ointment as she laid on the bed belly down and she barely hissed with each stroke.

"If you're here to make yourself feel better, sky girl… you came to the wrong person to give you sympathy." Anya grunted from the bed without looking up.

"I can take it from here." she tried in grounder tongue and took the strips of cotton from the healer and resumed his duties.

Anya sighed and pushed herself up from the bed. "I'm fine—"

"Shut up." Octavia pushed her back down at the shoulder, blotting the welts on her back gently. There was dozens of them, criss crossed and angry, some of them were great violent slices and she did her best to avoid them all together. "You shouldn't have stepped in earlier… I didn't need you to do that." she whispered with a measured cap to her voice.

"A thank you would have sufficed."

"Thank you… there, I said it." Octavia scowled and pushed the thick blonde ponytail off her neck so she could blot away at the tips of the welts, it had been pulled up and tied off with braids that Octavia studied carefully. "I didn't know how high-ranking you were..." she mused.

"How would you know anything about my station?" Anya retorted and eyed her over her shoulder.

"There's no way you did your braids yourself, there's too many of them which means you have someone who does them for you."

"Astute." Anya sighed and closed her eyes, she leaned her head across her hands and breathed. "How is your back?" she murmured.

"Didn't know you cared."

"I'm trying not to, believe me." she eyed the brunette again and breathed her in. She was young, inexperienced and too gentle for this life though she tried hard to give the illusion of otherwise. "How is your back?" she tried again, softer this time.

"Hurts." Octavia quietly admitted, though she didn't move her eyes away from the task at hand. Anya's back was sinewed and strong, she was an absolute example of a warrior in her prime. Golden skin that was littered with little scars and marks over muscles that rippled just beneath her tight body.

"Let me see." Anya rolled on her side and pulled the covers up just over her chest.

"I'm fine."

"Let me see, sky girl." Anya said once more with a little more substance to her voice.

Finally, reluctantly, Octavia huffed and turned around. She did her best to lift the shirt above her shoulders and Anya saw exactly why it was a task. The shirt was stained with dry blood and stuck to a few thick lines of angry wounds. "I told her to clean them with warm water." Anya's voice shook with frustration and she pulled the girl closer, gently peeling the cloth away from the cuts on her back.

"I'm kind of a handful—" Octavia hissed as the shirt finally came off before a different pain gnawed through her, like a deep fire, a burn in the pit of her stomach that doubled her over and put her on her knees with a weak howl. "What the hell was that?" she groaned after a moment, struggling to find her feet.

"It's okay." Anya was suddenly gentle, up and out of the bed and putting the girl on the thick furs in her place. "Your heat is starting." she explained.

"No," Octavia scrambled up, "If the other alphas—" she panicked and looked around, though it did nothing but make the smell of herself all the more intoxicating. She was new at this, being scared at things, Anya read it in the way she held herself and felt sorry for her though she'd never admit as much.

"Hush, sky girl." Anya put her back down onto her belly, blotting away at her back with cotton strips. "I am one of the highest, no one would dare enter my quarters without permission." she did her best to offer a tiny bit of comfort.

"Except for me?" Octavia hissed as Anya wiped away the dried smears of blood from her back.

"Apparently so."

The room fell silent for a few necessary minutes and Anya went against the very grain of herself, caring and tending over the wild thing that laid restless on her sheets like a wounded stag, it repulsed her, disgusted her even and yet she couldn't stop herself… not even for a second. Finally, her back was clean and nearly good as new. Nearly but not quite.

"You don't have any scars." Anya said in a voice that was closed to perplexed as it would ever be and ran her fingers over different bits of skin, checking closer. Each fingertip was like a drop of water on a hot day, stifling and overbearing as it was, she offered a tiny service that between the two of them, only the omega knew about.

"I felt you earlier." Octavia admitted and blushed for it, "When we were in the throne room and you were stood by Indra, it was like you were unavoidable… like you smelled of spices and flowers and everything else was just, well, bland." she rattled off and laid patiently as the alpha hovered above her. "Why was that?"

"You know why, otherwise you wouldn't bring it up." Anya cocked her brow and coated her hands in ointment, running them over the split skin. "There." she wiped her hands, "You'll need more in the morning..."

"Is that it?" Octavia span and stared at her, "You're not going to tell me what it was that happened between us earlier?"

"Octavia—"

"No, what happened?" Octavia inched closer and her stare was acute.

"We called out to each other!" Anya leaned in and heaved, she was mere inches away from her face, she was angry and furious, terrified and yet ready to leap into the deep end for no good reason other than because these things were written. "In a moment, between one glance and another, that was all it took for us to seek each other out."

Octavia was still and patient, thinking over these things with a rationale Anya wasn't aware she possessed. She bowed under the weight of it, thinking against what her heart knew was true. "Do you love me?" Octavia looked up nervously, almost repulsed at the idea.

"I will one day." Anya ground her jaw.

"If it's true… and we're - _you know_ ," Octavia looked around and swallowed. "You won't try and stop me from doing what I want to do?"

"I take it you've had people all your life try and stand between you and what you want to do?" Anya cocked her head curiously.

"Something like that."

"Well, I won't." she puffed out her chest a bit, "I am not looking for a woman to keep my bed warm."

Like the tinder caught alight once more, a fire ripped through her belly but this time it gnawed and burrowed deep into the core of herself. She howled, arching against the bed and clutching at her skin as it itched from the inside out.

"Hush now," Anya grabbed her and soothed, "It won't always hurt as much as this." she reassured her and did her best not to bring on her own heat.

Damp strands of hair hung in Octavia's face as her mouth quivered with the last aching moan. Her joints hurt and she was aware of that much. She blinked and all she could see were deep brown eyes and a chiseled jaw that grinded backwards and forwards. She reached out and pulled at Anya's wrist by instinct alone, tugging her towards the bed.

"Octavia... no." Anya gently and reluctantly loosened herself out of the omegas grasps.

" _Ai badan yu op._ " Octavia mouthed at the warrior. "I am yours." she tried again.

Anya blinked and looked at her with eyes that slowly grew golden, she climbed on the bed and laid down beside the sky girl who clawed off her own clothes as they itched and gnawed at her skin, desperately, dying and unable to pretend otherwise until finally she was bare and splitting in two on the bed.

"Be still." she hushed the girl and ran her hand down Octavia's arm. "Do you know what it means to be mine?" Anya said quietly, touching just enough to skin to take the edge off of her pain.

Octavia nodded, staring with hungry eyes and reaching out for more. Anya gripped her wandering hand tighter, stopped her from touching her skin and Octavia moaned in frustration and fell into the deepest most desperate part of her heat cycle. "To be mine," Anya cleared her throat. "Is to be no other's for the rest of your life, as I will be no other's for the rest of mine." her chest puffed in little bursts, "Do you understand that, sky girl?"

"Yes." Octavia whimpered and tried again, reaching out to touch the warrior's golden skin. Her stomach burned and she felt herself drip down her thighs with a possessive and needing resignation to it. Anya knew it too, her skin stood on end and her mouth tightened as her nose filled with the scent of it.

"You are _mine_ , sky girl." Anya growled and felt her heat start to pulse through veins and vessels to the very muscles that flexed at the truth of it.

Octavia was naked and writhing on the furs, sobbing for something only Anya could give her. She spread her legs as far as could in front of the warrior and gripped her fingers into the fur whilst her bottom lip battered the full force of her teeth. " _Please._ " she begged as the flames licked her skin in great long strokes.

Anya yanked off her trousers and pulled away her underwear until she too was naked and never once took her stare off of Octavia for the entirety of it. The omega was perfect, she was the green in the forest top and the temper of the river and the wild rabbits they hunted as children and it was both nostalgic and a locus of all that was new in this world. She was absolutely beautiful and completely hers. These things satiated the beast in her gut for nothing more than a few seconds as she inched towards the sky girl, breathing in and filling her nostrils with the scent of her like a predator ready to draw out its prey, like she was a girl once more with a makeshift spear chasing wild rabbits.

Octavia arched her back and her stiff nipples were the first thing to catch the warrior's eye, small pink things like the peaks on two mountains, she crawled up her body and her hot breath danced between the valley of her breasts whilst her tongue ran over the goosebumped skin and Octavia whimpered and moaned in gratitude for it.

"You are mine." Anya took a rough handful of her dark hair and whispered in her ear.

"I belong to you." Octavia huffed back and her chest rose and fell, she thought she would be afraid of being beneath an alpha so much stronger than herself. Anya's golden muscles rippled as she arched and panted into her heat and all Octavia could do was present herself as wide as she could and hope the submission was enough to earn herself something she'd never needed like this before.

Anya kissed her and it was soft and sweet, wisps of blonde hair tickling the sky girl's face as their noses bumped and brushed with the urgency of it all. Quickly, without warning, Anya took a nipple in her mouth like they existed solely for her enjoyment… biting and working her tongue over it until Octavia was trapped between  a hiss and whimper.

"A-Anya," she cried and dug her fingers into the warrior's shoulders. "It still burns." she moaned.

"Patience." Anya grunted and took the other nipple, sucking it deep into the back of her mouth whilst her tongue ran circles with it. Eventually, she ran her teeth over the stiff bud and raked her nails down Octavia's thighs, slapping and grabbing handfuls of her rear and with each second of the attention the fire that burned Octavia alive rushed to her vagina and all she could do was cry out and plead for what she knew she needed.

"Rut me." Octavia grabbed Anya's cheeks and begged with heavy desire - kissing her jaw and neck and cheeks and mouth.

Anya pulled back and Octavia looked up to catch a glimpse of her cock. It hung between her thighs and swayed, swollen and still stiffening. Anya was big and pulsing, bigger than Octavia had ever seen, she groaned and grabbed the base of herself and Octavia couldn't help but stare at the tip of her girthy size, red and swollen as it was.

"If I push inside of you - I won't be able to control myself." Anya warned her in that deep sultry tone.

Octavia spread her thighs and kept herself just there, dripping and dying. "I don't want you to control yourself." she moaned.

Anya licked her lips and couldn't contain herself any longer, like the final prowl, the big leap towards her waiting prey, she pushed her cock into her with one long stroke and felt the tight ring just inside of her sweet core give way under her girth. It hurt Octavia and she saw it in the flitter of her eyes and the jagged rasps of her breath, so she hissed and swallowed the desire to rut her like a wolf during a blood moon, somehow, impossible as it was, she steadied herself and lied down gently on top of the girl until the muscles that clamped her in place relaxed their grip, giving her necessary minutes to breathe through the entirety of her pain.

"It hurts." Octavia whimpered, she nuzzled her nose into the vast plain of the warrior's neck and wrapped her arms around the back of Anya's neck and tangled her fingers in the golden pony tail that swayed behind her. It stung and she felt the innermost private part of herself adjust to the size of her mate, but endowed as she was, it felt amazing - like being put down on furs and ravished was what she was made for. Anya's chest brushed against her chest, her tight stomach against her stomach, her pelvis pressed hard into her pelvis, and all of these things in their combination served to make her feel much better.

"Relax, sky girl…" Anya whispered in her ear and kept herself perfectly still - holding the omega beneath her weight. "If it's too much I can stop." she offered and leaned up to glance at her eyes.

"Never." Octavia grabbed her cheeks and kissed the alpha until the tiny respite from their heat passed and neither could hold back anymore.

Anya pulled her hips back and thrusted inside of her again, right to the hilt until the tip of her penis pressed up against her cervix and begged for entrance. She grunted and arched her back at the feeling of being buried deep within her hearth, she couldn't think much, but she saw what she felt like a mural before her - here was great sweeping strokes of serene blue and splatters of burnt orange and flicks of white that reminded her of the stars and all of it caught her in a fantastic blinding light and it was Octavia and Octavia alone capable of satiating her.

"You belong to me." she choked and wrapped her hand around Octavia's throat, it was gentle and her thumb stroked the underside of her jaw.

"More." Octavia groaned and pleaded, wrapping her legs around the bottom of the warrior's back and her fingers around hers so they stayed firm on her neck. She sobbed, thick tears running down either side of her cheeks as Anya stretched her slick heat to the point of splitting. It was delicious and she was hungry for all of it.

Anya obliged her and picked up her pace, it was reverent and somehow nearly violent. Beads of sweat fell from her head and Anya gnashed her teeth and growled, beautiful as she was, ethereal as she was, with small handfuls of golden breast on her chest and long wisps of blonde hair that strayed free. These things weren't enough to disguise her truest self, rutting deep into Octavia as the sky girl whimpered and screamed in want and lust. She grabbed her nipples and took them hard in her fingers, rubbing them and then her chest before finally holding her waist tight as Octavia's thighs wrapped the canvas of her bottom and pulled her deeper.

"You are beautiful." Octavia growled and it took the grounder by surprise.

"Shof op." she grunted through stern eyes and breathed short little breaths as her knot began to swell at the base of her penis.

Octavia grabbed her cheeks and held them like a vice, forcing her eyes to meet her eyes properly, her breath escaped her in short little gasps that cooled Anya's aching skin. "You are beautiful." she hung on every word with a hateful tone and stripped the grounder of the armour she hid herself away in.

"Foolish sky-girl." Anya offered a little smile and rested her forehead against Octavia's.

"I want to cum for you."

Anya rammed her hard and fast and the urgency was nearly painful, her knot was bigger than Octavia was anticipating and the warrior knew it, yet she couldn't stop herself, pressing and grinding it into the wet petals of Octavia's vagina.

The sky girl gasped and dug her nails in Anya's arms and switched between begging for more in little desperate moans and wailing as her small opening stretched to it's furthest capacity and strained against the smaller portion of the knot in a way that was as delicious as much as it hurt.

"Will you take it?" Anya paused her efforts grinding her knot into her aching hole and her body shuddered at the stalling of it, cock still throbbing and battering deep against Octavia's cervix.

The sky girl shakily took her off her balance and pulled her down on top of her until she was trapped beneath Anya's golden strong body. "Make me take it." she growled through desperate cries for her climax and it was all the warrior needed to hear.

She pulled back and thrusted in with a force that shocked her, it offset them, caused the giant metal headboard to clang and threaten to fall off it's fixtures. Anya forced the largest part of herself inside the tiny opening and Octavia screamed in shock and pleasure beneath her, howling her orgasm like a wild thing that needed to be tamed and grinding and relieving the burn of her heat until she trembled like a frightened colt broken in for the first time. It was animalistic and a thickness hung over them in the air as the sealed a sacred moment with Anya's teeth sank deep into her neck as Octavia wept with relief.

"I will breed you and make your belly round with my seed." Anya teased in her ear as her own hips shook with her climax, eyes closed and unable to think much past the hot spurts of her seed that she delivered right into the neck of her unprotected womb.

"You can try." Octavia gasped she ran her fingers down Anya's physique and held her close into her warmth. "That was… amazing." she laughed in disbelief and made an attempt to sit up.

"Don't. Move." Anya forced her down and held her just there, the full girth of herself still trapped inside of her past the petals of what she'd just deflowered. Her hands were tight around her wrists and her nose was pressed to her neck and all Octavia could feel was the pulses of the alpha's knot and the gentle hot tickly breaths from her panting mouth.

"Why?"

"We are knotted." Anya gritted her teeth desperately and grinded her jaw, hungry for Octavia to submit and allow her to finish pumping her seed within her. She flashed her golden-amber eyes and Octavia was suddenly aware that the grounder was more beast than she was woman in this moment. She understood her duties well, understood that this was her turn to satiate some deep and complex need within Anya's alpha and submit to its will for the duration they were tied.

"I belong to you." she submitted and nipped at Anya's neck, tracing her fingers down her chiseled jaw whilst she breathed in the view.

"You are beautiful too, Octavia kom skaikru." Anya admitted with grunting breaths and settled on top of her omega, licking at the deep bruise she'd left on her neck with the bite. Octavia wrapped her arms around Anya and held her close and though she wouldn't admit it, like a revelation this completed her, made her feel safe in that way that was never reserved for people like her and so she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed it.

"Can we do that again?"

"If... if you are not too sore." Anya swallowed and was stuck somewhere between her distant and harsh resolve and a tender gravelly tone that belonged to Octavia now.

"Never too sore for that." the girl leaned up and smiled into her collarbone.

  
  
  



	3. Lexa and Clarke, Part I.

It was a late hour of the night, the sweat dripped down her body and the deepest hubris of herself clung to her restraint and it was this above all else that kept her falling off the brink of her own heat. She could hear Clarke's screams from deep within this part of the tower, could smell her call, each time it made her retch and shake until the sweat spattered off of her in tiny droplets and the stars outside the window that blurred the edges of darkness looked away in disgust, ashamed and repulsed as they were.

"Heda." her guardsmen opened the door and she hid her adjusting eyes from his torch. "You must come, quickly."

"What is the meaning of this?" she rose from the bed, pulling on trousers and fastening her pauldron back around her shoulder.

"It is Wanheda, Indra has sent for you right away." he looked to the ground and swallowed.

It was that one word alone that set her feet into motion. The walk was bitter and violent, her feet punishingly-hammering the ground like it would somehow keep the rest of herself in check, her guards had trouble keeping up with her pace though she didn't need them. She forced measured breaths into her gut and maintained her facade of control but the scent was overwhelming the closer she got back to her quarters, the scent was so potent, so bitter and sad that it repulsed her.

She climbed the last staircase into the heart of the tower and it was then she heard the extent of the screaming, mindless and desperate as it was, her gut grew weak and all she could do was run like a panther cutting through the wind of the jungle.

"What happened?" she eyed Indra, grunting and huffing from her pace. It was Indra's responsibility and that of the few betas who were strong enough to be brought into the order to keep control and protect the omegas from the other alphas during heat season.

"She is suffering, worse than I have ever seen." Indra nodded and surveyed the commander carefully.

She clutched her spear tight in her hand and looked to the ground, did her absolute best not to give the Heda a reason to act rash. The commander's scent was overwhelming with the imminent brink of her heat and her eyes were dark pools of black. Lexa gritted her teeth and tried to back away from the door.

"Of course she is suffering, it is the way of the heat, I must go before I—"

"No, Heda." Indra threw caution to the wind and stared her in the eye. "Forgive me but not like this, not this kind of suffering, her scent is too strong and if the other alphas know you haven't claimed her yet," she stopped herself and didn't need to finish the sentence.

Without a word, Lexa nodded and conceded this battle.

She opened the door and the smell was what hit her first, it smelt like bitter betrayal and despair, it was thick in the air and forced her to gasp but her breath only drew in more of the wretched taste. The screaming had lulled into loud broken sobs and that was the second thing that hit her - Clarke wasn't in bed. Lexa closed the door behind her and stumbled forward, searching the room for the exalted Wanheda.

"Clarke?" she whispered and knew rightly that the omega was already aware of her presence.

"L-Lexa." she sobbed in a pile, curled up on the floor in just her underwear right into the nook of the corner. There was long-angry lines down her arms as she reached out desperately for the commander. She'd scratched away the top layers of her skin from the gnawing ache of it all, the sweat poured from her brow and Lexa hauled her off the floor effortlessly into her arms.

The feeling of bare skin against bare skin was enough to make the very timbers of herself shake, but like all things that were fit for purpose Lexa did her job and carried the girl back to the bed without much thought for herself.

"Please don't leave me like this, I'll do anything," Clarke sobbed in great long gasps.

"Hush now, I won't." she stroked her arm and tried desperately to keep this strictly for Clarke's benefit rather than her own.

"I've n-never felt anything l-like this." she stuttered and fell into Lexa's arms and clung to her body.

"I will see to it." the commander reassured her and picked her up with her strength.

Clarke sobbed against her with an open mouth and clung to her sinewed arms, her skin was a sallow pale and deep dark rings circled her eyes and Lexa felt entirely disgusting for leaving her like this. "It hurts," she forced the words in little hiccups from her stinging throat as the commander laid her gently in the sheets.

"You will feel better soon." Lexa's voice was calm and dulcet, more so than it had any right to be. She smiled and nodded, ignored the gnaw in her chest and focused herself on the art of stroking Clarke's head. Eventually, Clarke's determination collapsed under the weight of her need and her hands reached out for Lexa's legs, pawing and grabbing at her thighs and zipper.

"Lexa, please," she looked up with desperate-watery blue eyes that offset the colour of her bright red cheeks that huffed under the weight of lust and to Lexa's surprise, she had no desire or pleasure from hearing her girl beg like this.

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes, told herself that this was just another duty on top of her many others and just one tiny facet of her servitude to Clarke. She unzipped her trousers and Clarke quickly tugged them off of her legs.

They were golden and smooth with tiny scars that littered the plains of her skin and Clarke didn't notice a single one them, didn't care enough too, the commander gritted her teeth and imagined the sky girl running her healer hands over each one of them asking about origins and stories, desperately fretting in that way that was reserved for those in love, she would complain that she should have been there to sew her back together properly and Lexa would laugh and agree, but it was a hollow fantasy and Clarke wished for nothing other than her own relief.

Clarke rolled on to her stomach and reared up onto her hands and knees with gritted teeth and it made the storm that waged in Lexa's gut a violent torrent, but she put a measure to these things as she did all else and pretended this was something else entirely: she imagined a night of drinking and dancing at court with their ambassadors from far away lands, stumbling to bed in the thick of Clarke's heat with the sky girl waiting for her on all fours with her bottom pushed high into the air begging for her alpha.

"Hurry up," Clarke sobbed angrily and her thighs shook with anticipation.

"Coming my love," Lexa whispered quietly and shrugged off the pauldron as she played along with her fantasy selfishly. Finally she was bare and Clarke looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the commander's form.

Lexa was staunch, her body was tight and her thick penis swayed between her legs with its menacing size as it started to harden and it made Clarke swallow. She climbed on to the bed and Clarke backed up beneath her submissively. "I don't know if I can take all of it." she murmured and buried her head in the pillows.

"I won't make you." Lexa grunted, entirely in control of these things and refusing to let her body burn in its full heat. She pushed Clarke's shoulders down and held it into the mattress and the girl whimpered desperately beneath her, grinding herself up and down against her cock.

"I need it," Clarke cried and balled the sheets up in her hand, arching her back low so the commander had prime handfuls of her ass cheeks.

 _"What_ do you need?" she demanded, slapping the backs of her thighs and ass until Clarke howled in pleasure from the stinging warmth that climbed up into her gut.

"You. I need you, Lexa." she gasped and felt the juices run down the inside of her thighs as she imagined the commander taking her from behind punishingly hard. Lexa's hands were calloused and rough, they wandered over the canvas of her body and touched and stroked her tenderly, eventually, her hands took her breasts and Clarke submitted and whimpered in pleasure.

Lexa reared up behind her and grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it back until her head rose up, she smeared her lips down the side of her neck hungrily whilst she whispered little things that unhinged Clarke, how beautiful she was, how intoxicating she smelled. The smell was overbearing, her skin tasted and smelt like nothing she'd ever encountered before and Lexa was drunk on it.

"Heda," Clarke whimpered and wrapped her fingers around Lexa's as her paw landed beside her on the sheets. "Please, fix this..."

"Okay, Clarke, if you need to stop or breathe just say." Lexa couldn't avoid the little curl of her lip as she leaned her weight down on Clarke's back and stroked her cock through her wet folds. The sky girl's legs shook and her knees gave way beneath her as she mumbled incoherently and pressed herself against the tip desperately for what she wanted.

Lexa grabbed her stiff penis as it bounced up against her stomach just beneath her belly button, her head was a deep red, burning and desperate for relief. She guided it back into Clarke's swollen vulva and lined the head of herself against her opening. Her hymen was small and Lexa felt it grip against the glands at the tip of her penis, she pushed in gently and Clarke hissed into the pillows.

"You're okay," Lexa rubbed her hand over Clarke's tummy as she settled her weight on top of her back to stop her from moving beneath her. She felt Clarke's fluid soak the length of her penis and dribble down her shaft and with a deep and slow thrust she forced her cock through her hymen. Clarke cried out and tried to scramble off of the furs beneath her as Lexa had predicted. Instead, she held her tight to the bed until her giant gasps for air and little sharp cries lulled into whimpers.

Lexa was huge, far bigger than anything she had ever seen and the feeling of being trapped beneath the strongest alpha with her hard uncut cock taking her virginity wasn't the instant relief she hoped for. Instead, her opening stretched as far as it could and then even further as Lexa pushed her thick girth inside and took her first heat. It hurt but there was something addictive to it, the way her knees instinctively spread further and her hands reached behind herself blindly searching for Lexa to anchor herself to.

Lexa gave her a second to calm down before she gave her omega the rest of her inches and took what was left of her, burying herself deep into her hearth until she bottomed out at the neck of her womb.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lexa leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"No! please, don't pull out." Clarke sobbed in relief and wiped the little tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Relax." Lexa kissed the back of her neck though she tried to hold back the intimacy and the sweet nothings that bubbled in her chest. Clarke's position was clear and it would be selfish to take advantage of her like this, that Lexa knew, so she let herself press a deep and wanting kiss to the back of her neck and left it at that.

It hurt. Clarke wrapped her fingers in the sheets and buried her head into the the pillow and submitted to these things, the ache gnawed inside of her and the feeling of Lexa's cock brushing against her fertile cervix made her want to wretch. But the unbearable itch was satiated and the need to be stretched and fucked and owned was being taken care of and so she was left to bury her mouth into the pillow so the commander couldn't hear the moans of desperate pleasure her cock was starting to wrangle out of the omega. It was beyond anything she had ever felt, they way Lexa mastered her body and took the helm of these things and though it hurt, it was incomparable to any other pleasure she had ever experienced.

The commander gnashed her teeth and her chest heaved as she tried to keep a hold over her own heat. She fucked her omega but didn't rut her, gave her what she needed and nothing more because that would have been selfish. She resented it, then she saw the Clarke's juices drip down the length of her cock and it was impossible to contain herself.

"Lexa you're so big." Clarke moaned and her puffy swollen lips swallowed the commander's shaft until there was no more space to take her. "I need more - I need to cum." she begged, gasping on all fours. "Knot me…" she gasped.

"No." Lexa groaned and kept her pace.

Clarke blinked and swallowed the denial, gasping and desperate for more. "Please," she begged, looking over her shoulder to stare into the commander's dark and wanting stare. "Breed me."

"I'm not going to rut you, Clarke. It's your heat talking." Lexa moaned, she grabbed her hips and pounded her penis into her without mercy. Clarke felt every thick vein on her shaft bulging into her with it's girth and all she could do was sob in absolute ecstasy and pleasure as she slipped closer into her submissive orgasm. Lexa held her labia apart to stop the omega denying her though she knew Clarke was too thick with desire and need to want anything else. Slowly, the tight ring deep within her omega started to give away under her effort and instinctively Clarke clamped down on the shaft inside of her.

With expert timing; Lexa thrusted her cock and broke past the neck of her womb, she squeezed and rubbed the stiff and swollen nipples beneath her and bit down on the back of Clarke's neck until she drew blood. Claiming Clarke as her own.

Clarke's orgasm was violent, she bucked into the commander's hips and sobbed with absolute relief at the feeling of her nipples being tugged and her womb accepting Lexa in the deepest most intimate part of herself. She shuddered and blinked and felt Lexa's teeth wrap around her neck and mark her and it was an explosion of ecstasy, like an awakening.

Lexa's orgasm was powerful but lacking, her cum exploded deep into Clarke's womb and dribbled right out of her hole and down her thighs as she pulled her swelling knot out just in time to stop herself tying the sky-girl.

"Lexa—" Clarke span around and tried to catch her wrist as the Heda climbed off the bed.

Lexa pulled on her trousers and tried to force her knot and erection back into the confines of the material behind the zipper but it was an arduous task. She fastened her pauldron back around her shoulder and dressed herself quickly. "I am sorry if I was too rough with you Clarke, I will send for one of your sky people to help clean you up." she looked to the floor and chewed the side of her mouth, "Now that I've marked you, the rest of the alphas will smell it and as my omega they will answer to you as they do to me."

"You're not going to stay?" Clarke mumbled and pulled the covers over herself. She should have been grateful, she knew this was for her benefit and yet somehow just for one night she wanted to forget about Mount Weather and the bad blood that had made a river between them and be taken by the alpha again and again until her womb was bloated with her seed.

"It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of your heat." Lexa nodded and did up the buttons of her coat, "You will still be in heat for a few days but now you have been taken it won't be painful. I will be in the throne room tomorrow taking visits from my people, if you wish to join me your presence will be most welcomed." she bowed at Clarke and moved for the door.

Clarke sat still and silent until the door closed behind Lexa. Eventually, she laid down and tried not to feel the absolute emptiness rattle her chest. Her neck stung and so she ran her fingers over it and felt the little bloody welts of Lexa's teeth marks. She felt the Heda's seed seep out between her puffy labia and it made her stomach tighten at the muscle memory of having her womb give way to the strongest alpha, _her_ alpha.

It infuriated her to belong to someone like this and yet deftly, she gritted her teeth and slipped her fingers down between her vulva and rubbed her clit, fingers soaked with the commander's cum, she felt her nipples harden and imagined Lexa's mouth wrapping around them as her thick knot swelled inside her vagina breeding her until she was round and bloated with the commander's babies and though the orgasm was shallow and disappointing… it was that fantasy that got her there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Anya and Octavia, Part II.

Lexa was sat in her throne in that regal, almost papal way that made everyone look just past her. The morning sun beamed through the windows behind her and the breeze waved the bare bit of curtain like a flag, though it didn't distract Anya who stood by the throne almost perfectly still as if the lashes on her back were nothing more than child's play. It was offensive how normal all of this was, how Lexa could sit there and do these things and somehow hold the universe together whilst Clarke stood right there in the doorway rooted in the past, consumed by the mountain and yet entirely stuck in last night too.

"...It's not right, our Omegas aren't for sale." Bellamy stood defiant in the room with a few supporters. "I appreciate your concern Commander, but we are more than equipped to protect our own people. We don't need your army or your Alphas." he said in that stern voice.

The Commander nodded her head and listened to his complaint dutifully and Clarke watched from the back waiting for her to lose her patience, though she never did, instead she folded her leg over the other and masterfully disguised the look of disinterest that smoothed the creases of her face.

"Do you not think your Omegas should be able to choose what the want for themselves?" she raised her brow.

"Yes, which is why this treaty can't stand. If a few stray away and want to run off with your Grounders then so be it, but the rest shouldn't be forced to choose mates they don't want. We left that life behind on the Ark."

"Your people have already started choosing mates." Lexa sat back in her chair and her eyes locked with Clarke's as she lingered by the door, still glowing with what was left of her heat. "Wanheda," Lexa smiled and stood from her throne. "Please join me at your rightful place." she gestured to her right-hand side where Indra backed out of the way towards the peripheral of the room.

Dutifully, regretfully, embarrassed as she was, Clarke forced her legs into motion and the ambassadors and citizens alike stood from their chairs and bowed before her as she made her way through the room. She hated it; the way they reverently lowered their heads as if she were the queen to Lexa's king.

"Tell me you didn't…" Bellamy grabbed her arm as she passed and pleaded with a deep frown.

"I don't owe anyone an explanation." Clarke shook him off, ashamed as she was, and stood at Lexa's side.

"I expected word would have travelled faster," Lexa gloated and it was apparent in the way her eyes lit up and chest puffed out with pride as she sat back in her throne. "Wanheda is mine as I am hers. I should expect your people will be pleased to have one of their own ruling at my side." she sniffed.

"Clarke…" Bellamy's voice wobbled and he smelt the claim that clung to her, it was thick and warm with spice and flowers, the work of a powerful Grounder. But though she stood there and tried her absolute hardest to look repulsed and be the martyr she always was, her eyes were alive in a way he had never seen and she glowed with a light that shone from her soul like sunbeams on an overcast day.

"I'm sorry, Bellamy, I'll be back in Arkadia in a few weeks but our people need me here for now." she nodded sadly.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving without O." he stared at Lexa defiantly and chewed at his cheek.

"You will leave with your life and be glad for it, sky boy." Anya hissed and took a step forward, her colours were up and her eyes burnt with a darkness at Bellamy's hubris.

"Anya," Lexa glanced cautiously at her general and recognised the way her back prickled immediately as the sign of a mated Alpha.

"What have you done with my sister?" Bellamy took a step forward and Anya's nostrils flared in disgust at the distressed scent of the beta.

"She's done nothing, I'm right here." Octavia sighed from somewhere behind the crowd, she shook her head and moved forward through the parting sea of people.

"Octavia," Bellamy breathed a relieved sigh and smiled. "Get the others, we're leaving."

Octavia stood still as if her feet were rooted deep beneath the surface of the marble and allowed herself to be hugged by her brother, she looked between him and Anya with that type of guilt that made her throat dry and her teeth gnash. "I'm sorry Bel," she frowned and closed the distance between her and Anya until she was stood at her Alpha's side.

Like a puzzle that was suddenly clear, Bellamy's mouth dropped into a frown and the truth of it caught him off-guard. He breathed in a deep inhale and it was then he realised Octavia smelt of wild flowers and warm spices as well, though this time she made no pretense of it.

"Her?" he looked at them and snarled.

"Yes," Octavia nodded and stood a little taller.

"You're just a thing to her, she's not like us." he hissed and tried to make Octavia see his warped truth. Anya stiffened at the accusation and the veins in her neck grew pronounced under the effort of not tearing him apart, gristle from bone, and it was entirely for Octavia's benefit.

"You are the one who has came here to collect her like a belonging you own." Anya bit and pulled her Omega behind herself protectively.

"Enough!" Lexa roared and slammed her fist on the side of her throne. "If Octavia kom Skaikru wishes to stay, then she will stay. Perhaps Clarke will have to return to Arkadia sooner than expected to heal this  _ rift _ between our clans."

"That won't be necessary." Bellamy scowled at Clarke and she melted underneath it. "Octavia, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." he reached for her arm.

Before Lexa could leap from her throne; before she could even blink. Anya launched her foot into Bellamy's chest and sent him backwards, winded and gasping. "Octavia is mine." she growled and lowered her stance to protect her woman, swords unsheathed from her sides.

Bellamy reached for the gun at his side and flicked off the safety before it was even out of the holster. Mindlessly-angry and protective in that way he imposed on those around him, he pointed the barrel at her chest.

"Bellamy, no!" Octavia screamed and jumped in front of her Grounder as the gun went off and rang around the room.

"Arrest him!" Lexa ordered her guards and dived for the pile on the floor where Anya laid sprawled out with her Omega collapsed on top of her. "Send for the healers!" The Commander ordered Indra and helped the other Alpha roll Octavia on to her back.

"Stupid girl!" Anya howled desperately with blood rushing through her ears. She cradled Octavia to her chest and the blood leaked into a little puddle beneath of red beneath them. Octavia's mouth tightened into little shapes, there were little vowels that fell off her tongue but for a moment there was nothing but quietness as she searched her Omega's gut for the source of the wound. "Stupid,  _ stupid _ girl." she cursed to herself.

"Is it bad?" Octavia finally gasped and glanced between Anya and Lexa frantically as they leaned over her. Anya ripped her shirt down the centre and the blood dribbled down her gut like a swollen river fork, though the Alpha shielded away her eyes and didn't let her see such a sight.

"You will be fine," Anya promised, pressing her hand against the bullet-hole to stop the bleeding. Octavia screamed and it was a long gnawing sound like the last cry of a trapped animal, Anya dug her palm into the wound and held it there and the burning white-hot pain shot through the Omega like nothing she'd ever felt.

"I can help." Clarke muscled between them and grabbed her friend's hand. "How you doing, O?"

"Had better days." Octavia hissed for breath. "It's okay, Clarke can fix this." she looked up and reassured her Alpha.

"You're going to be fine." Clarke nodded along and brushed the hair out of Octavia's face.

"Don't you dare let me die." Octavia lowered her voice into a whisper.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Clarke replied and moved her fingers around the entry wound and the furrow of her brow gave her away. 

"What's wrong?" Anya's voice burned and she held Octavia's head to her chest a little tighter.

"She needs surgery and we don't have enough time to get her to the medical bay."

"There were medical supplies collected from your sky ship, can you help her here?" Lexa asked gently with soft green eyes that didn't place an ounce of expectation on her, squeezing her hand.

Timidly, Clarke nodded and Lexa shouted orders at her men in her native tongue to have the hospital readied for the Omega. Anya was oblivious, far too caught up in the matter of Octavia's dimming eyes to pay attention to such things.

"Don't dissapoint me." she sniffed back anything that could be interpreted as weakness and worked her jaw into a crescendo of frustration as Octavia's fingers danced against her neck, soothing her like a tamed wild thing she'd found deep in the heart of the forest.

Carefully, she scooped Octavia into her arms and growled at the other Alphas who tried to step closer to help. She was entirely in control of this, and so she took careful steps following the Heda and Clarke to the medical bay and counted each wince in Octavia's expression with another knot in her gut as she hauled her into the lift.

"You're going to kill me when all of this is over, right?" Octavia sighed and Anya couldn't help but give her a wry little smile.

"Probably just take you over my lap."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Octavia stared at her through rose-coloured glass like she was the most beautiful thing. "I couldn't let him—" she gasped tiredly and chuffed like a dying panther on the end of a hunter's blade.

"I know." Anya hushed her and stroked her head as the guardsmen who worked the pulley lowered them all into the heart of the tower, "You're a very stubborn girl."

Suddenly and without warning, Octavia seized up violently in her arms and her head hung back without support. Clarke was over them, her hands snaking around Octavia's wrist and neck checking for her vitals. "I need to open her up now and pack her stomach before she bleeds out." she glared at the Commander as the lift doors finally opened.

"Don't you dare die, sky girl." Anya's voice betrayed her into an aching-gnawing sound as the doors opened and the swarm of healers put her down on the cot with Clarke running around and taking control of these things.

* * *

 

 

It was a late hour of the night when she finally started to stir. First, she winced and turned her face away from the window where the midnight glow of the stars burned her tired eyes. Then it was painful gulps and little hisses for breath as she swallowed back the glass-like lump in her throat. It was that noise that made Anya's ears perk up like a tamed wolf that had curled up to guard the girl for no good reason other than because it made her feel better knowing she was safe.

Anya sat in her torn leather chair watching her from a little further across the room, the exhaustion hung heavy on her shoulders and her bloodshot eyes gnawed under the ardour of staying awake but as soon as she saw the girl move softly under the furs she moved to the bed and sat gently at its foot until Octavia finally awoke.

"What happened?" Octavia swallowed and her voice cracked under the lump in her throat.

"They'll be time for that. I must go and get Clarke, she should know you're awake and check up on your wound." she said quietly and rubbed her leg.

"Not yet." Octavia closed her eyes and steadied herself. "How did I end up here?" she looked around briefly.

"I ordered them to move you here… didn't think you would take well to waking up with all manner of strangers around you." the general reasoned and sat herself on the bottom of the bed until a little period of silence past them. "What you did... it was stupid." she finally scolded the Omega and her voice shook and her hand rubbed her mouth, "Completely irresponsible."

"I know, next time you can fend for yourself." Octavia winced at the pain.

"I'm more than capable." Anya shot her a look.

It was then Octavia noticed all kinds of wires burrowing from out of the furs to IV bags that were tied up with twine to the bedpost. It was an odd sight, the mixture of Ark medicines and Grounder engineering, but she was alive and other than the blinding pain in her gut she was presumably stable and so it must have done its job.

Exhausted as she was; she tugged the fur away from her body to get a better look at what was going on and the sight made her wince. IV lines burrowed into the soft flesh inside of her elbows pumping antibiotics through her system, thick bandages wrapped around her gut like she was a favourite worn rag-doll put back together at whim and a catheter snaked up her leg and drained away her bladder.

"I will change your wound once Clarke finds the pain medicines brought from the sky ship in the inventory, you probably don't need them but she seems to think otherwise." Anya reassured her with a little smile.

"I wouldn't say no if she finds them any time soon." Octavia hissed once more as she tried to shift her weight on the bed. Anya's hands quickly stilled her, calloused and rough as they were; they smoothed down her legs to a halt and held them gently until the deep stretch of pain finally passed.

"You are not to move."

"I'm not lying here with this thing inside of me." she glared and awkwardly tried to pull out the catheter that snaked up into her bladder with a deep hiss. It moved less than an inch and stung until she relented her grip and groaned.

Anya was quicker and pulled away Octavia's hand from the length of tube, she held her hand to the bed and waited patiently until the Omega stopped her futile resistance. "Are you finished?"

"I'm not kidding, Anya, I'm not lying here with this thing inside of me."

"Clarke said you would say that." the Alpha eyed her and kept her grip around the offending wrist. "She says you need it until you're well enough to walk. You will keep it in."

"It hurts."

"You jumped in front of a bullet, it isn't supposed to feel good." Anya side glanced her and stroked her hands gently over her sulking girl. "Maybe it would hurt less if you stopped moving." the Alpha scolded her gently and shuffled up the bed.

Tenacious as she was Octavia tried again and tugged hard enough to displace it another inch, though the pain made her retch hollowly from the gnaw deep within her bladder as the balloon finally refused to move any further.

Anya quickly pushed it back inside and the Omega hissed in pain with watery eyes as it slid all the way home past the tightest part of herself. "What did I tell you?" Anya raised her voice and immediately felt guilty for it.

Octavia stayed silent and refused to look at her, glancing off to the window instead as she caught her breath. She closed her legs and pressed them together tight and tried not to think about how vulnerable she felt.

"...this isn't some kind of punishment you know that don't you?" Anya whispered quietly and stroked her thigh.

Eventually, Octavia gave in and offered a shallow nod.

"You must feel helpless, poor thing." the Alpha frowned and pulled the warm furs back around her. She wasn't quite sure what to do or how to handle these things, of course there were instincts and norms she'd watched from other pairs but it didn't quite feel as simple for them. "I'm sorry you were landed with me." Anya finally confessed with downcast eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Octavia looked at her curiously.

"I'm not very good at these things…"

"What things?"

"Being a good Alpha; taking care of someone." her jaw tensed and she looked away in frustration.

"I think you're doing okay, you're definitely B+ at minimum." Octavia wryly smiled and though Anya didn't understand much of what she meant she knew she was probably the butt of the joke, but she didn't mind, not too much at least.

Octavia remembered the first time she saw Anya. It was days after they landed with the dropship, Clarke met her out on the bridge and she watched from afar. She repulsed and intrigued her, the way she stood tall with paint smeared around her eyes like a different breed entirely, she was the leader of the others, they moved aside as she walked out to meet them with threats of war. Octavia remembered the way she had to still her legs from walking out to stand at Clarke's side for little more reason than to get a closer look at her. It should have been a symptom right then.

"What are you thinking about?" Anya pried with desperate eyes that just wanted to know her whole truth. "What can I do?" she asked quietly, desperately, still pretending to be above it all.

Octavia patted the vacant side of the bed beside her and the Alpha eventually caught on. "Come here, it's been a rough few days." she sighed softly.

Anya obliged her and stripped off her clothes, the overcoat came off first and then the crown like band that kept her long blonde hair and braids off her face. Eventually, she slipped her trousers off and pulled her dirty top over her head until she was stood there in nothing but her underwear.

"Can you get rid of those too?" Octavia eyed her.

"You're in no fit state..."

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "If only you were so lucky. I just want to be close to you… I know it's stupid but I—"

"Hush now," Anya reassured her and pulled her underwear down her golden legs until she was completely bare. Octavia's eyes danced over her body and etched every line of it into her memory, her muscles rippled beneath the skin and the sinews in her shoulder moved so smoothly and she felt embarrassed to stare but somehow beyond all these things the Alpha was ethereal and rugged all at the same time, the ends of her hair hid the pinks of her nipples and her mound was shrouded in dark hair just above where her penis hung well between her thighs.

"It's okay," Anya cleared her voice and looked to the floor.

"You're just really beautiful." Octavia smiled.

She deftly climbed across the mattress and flopped down beside Octavia and the Omega wanted nothing more than to rinse a cloth and gently wipe the black paint and forest away from the pores of her skin until all traces of her battles outside this room were nothing more than a bowl of dirty water. But she relented and settled for smoothing down a rope of blonde hair behind her ear and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"You're so beautiful." Octavia smiled and her throat was still cracked and sore.

"The medicine they gave you is blurring your judgement." Anya chuckled and settled into the pillow.

"Good job I have a strong warrior to protect me."

"That, I can do." she nodded and slipped her hands over Octavia's skin.

"Why does this feel so normal? A few days ago we were enemies…"

"We were never enemies, we were just removed far from one another with politics between us." Anya frowned.

Octavia tried to roll on her side but the gnawing pain devoured her gut until she collapsed back down with a little moan. Anya wrapped her hands around the edge of her chest and gently pulled her on to her side.

"Better?"

"Thanks." Octavia gruffly sighed and tried to get comfortable, "How is your back?"

"Clarke hounded me relentlessly until the Heda finally took her side and ordered me to let the healers tend to it. They didn't do nearly half as good a job at cleaning it up as you did."

"You mean they didn't let you rut them afterwards."

"That too." Anya leaned in and wryly smiled, she pressed a kiss to the Omega's lips, sultry and forceful as it was her tongue ran across the bottom of her lip gently  and swiped at her teeth and Octavia was consumed by it.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you." Octavia pulled her lips away and held her head against Anya's brow.

"There isn't much."

"Do you have siblings?" she pried.

"A sister and two brothers, thankfully neither have shot me."

"You're not funny." Octavia slapped her arm and the Alpha pressed herself closer against the Omega's body.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and nuzzled her nose into the space between her neck and collarbone that smelt unavoidable.

"What are your siblings like?"

"Jaxon is the oldest, he succeeded my father as the leader of the village where we grew up whilst we were still young. I am certain I'll catch words when he meets you, he likes his Omegas to be seen and not heard."

"Sounds like I'll have to win him over." Octavia smirked into her shoulder.

"Arton will love you, he's a farmer," Anya kissed the inside of her neck and made herself comfortable.

"Older or younger?"

"Younger by two minutes."

"You were a twin?" Octavia raised her brow and Anya nodded with a smile, "What about your sister?"

Suddenly, the Omega felt Anya's shoulders tense up and her jaw work in that upset rhythm she reserved for when she simply couldn't contain herself a second longer. There was a deep pause and all she could do was rub the top of Anya's thigh to bring her back down.

"Tula died," she finally chewed out the words. "She was so beautiful and smart, I was so excited when she was born I beat off both of my brothers so I could be the first to hold her." She grinned before it curled down into a deep frown, "When they told me she was an Omega, I swore I would keep her safe."

"What happened?" Octavia gently took her cheeks into her hands and rubbed her jaw with the pads of her thumbs.

"There was an uprising in the north and I was called to march," her voice ached with a deep burn that she had to take a moment to quell. "She wanted to come with me and I told her she wasn't strong enough, wasn't built to fight," she looked off to the window and gathered herself.

"It's okay," Octavia rubbed her arm. "We don't have to talk about it."

Anya wanted to say thank you, wanted to say anything, but she couldn't trust the words to roll off her tongue with ease so instead she bit it back and nodded. Octavia's hand worked over the entirety of her, stroking her stomach and rubbing her knee until it stilled over the inside of her thigh and kept a hold of the flesh.

"You remind me of her." she finally breathed and tucked a piece of hair behind Octavia's ear. "Tell me about the stars, sky girl."

Octavia smiled and it was a sad sloping effort, because if she knew anything about the stars she would tell her all the stories there were to tell, but she didn't really know anything about them - not locked away in the box at least.

"I can't think about anything when I'm looking at you… get some sleep. I'm sure you have a busy day of keeping me out of trouble ahead of you tomorrow."

"I do hope so." Anya yawned.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are just with this story for Clarke and Lexa, it'll shift chapter to chapter between each couple FYI.


	5. Lexa and Clarke, Part II.

The citadel was sodden wet, the tower dripped and the water ran in the same direction and converged on the cobbles until the gutters and drains couldn't cope anymore and gave up under the rain's effort. The sound was a tiny comfort at least. Clarke sat eyes closed listening to the sound as she tried to ignore the noise of the ambassadors storming around outside demanding justice against the sky-boy who dared raise arms against one of their own, in Polis no less.

"Clarke," Lexa cleared her throat at the door and the blonde didn't hear her come in, too occupied with her thoughts.

"How is she?" Clarke was on her feet, rushing over with clasped hands as the Commander closed the door behind herself.

"Well." Lexa squeezed her shoulder and smiled. "Anya sent word that Octavia is awake and they are both grateful for your help. You saved her life, Clarke."

The room began to blur, it started in the corners of her sight as the bed merged into the deep lush browns of the curtains and the stone melted into puddles of grey. It was then Clarke realised she was crying as fat teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "I," she swallowed and looked around nervously. "I thought I was going to lose her." her knees wobbled and Lexa gently lead her to the chair to sit down.

"You care deeply for Octavia?" Lexa raised a brow.

"No," Clarke's voice was tiny. "I mean—yes—of course I do." she ran her hands through her hair, "But if she had died, Bellamy, he would have never forgiven himself." she bit her mouth and didn't bare the thought.

"You care deeply for the brother." Lexa sighed bitterly and wondered how she didn't see this before.

"Not like that." Clarke shrugged off the suggestion and wrapped her arms around her knees as she made herself tiny in the arm chair. "Our fathers were both on the council, they arranged a union between us when we were small but it never came to much... Bell and I were always just friends."

"I see," Lexa placed her clasped hands behind her back and stood a nano-inch taller. "I'm very sorry, Clarke," she closed her eyes and bit her cheek. "I really did have no choice." she said quietly.

"No," Clarke's chest suddenly grew tight and there was nothing but a tiny howl that echoed from her chest like a wounded stag, a bleeding animal, caught on the end of the hunter's knife. "You killed him?" tears rolled down the corners of her eyes and she pummeled Lexa's chest with her balled up fists. "How could you execute my people? They'll never trust you, this alliance—"

"Be calm." Lexa hushed her and wrapped her hands around Clarke's frantic wrists, "I didn't execute your friend." she promised quietly with wide earnest eyes that were entire pools of green.

"W-what?"

"I have banished him from our lands forever but the alliance between our people now comes with an embargo that the Blake-boy will not mate with one of our own. It was the only thing I could do to save his life."

"He's alive?" Clarke clung to Lexa's lapels and her eyes were a desperate shade of blue.

"I imagined Octavia kom Skaikru would wish for his life to be spared and I had to move swiftly before Anya called for death by a thousand cuts." Lexa nodded and kept a stony reserve within her posture and face like an impenetrable cloak. "I hope this pleases you, my love." she whispered quietly and yanked back the tiniest facet of emotion.

"Thank you," Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's body tight and buried her nose into her shoulder. "Thank you so much, Lexa." she sighed and the weight of it nearly took the Commander off balance.

"It's nothing." Lexa tried softly and patted her back.

"You spared his life for me, didn't you?" Clarke peered up at her with watery eyes that knew this truth with an assured certainty. Lexa just grinded her jaw and looked away, ashamed and repulsed that she shirked off this duty to one of her own to gift the life of a traitor to her bride like a cat that brought home small things for its owner.

"I cannot fix the past." Lexa raised her chin and moved to the sideboard to pour herself a drink. "I hope that I can one day do enough to earn your trust that I will lead in the best interest of our shared people."

Turned towards the wall fixing her drink, innocently clutching the sideboard with one hand, it was then Clarke noticed the little slouch of her posture and the give in her knees as the Commander gulped back her wine like a farmer out in the summer fields.

Clarke's brow quirked and she inched closer, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." she brushed her off and tried to adjust her posture.

"You seem... off-balance?"

"It's been a long day."

"I guess," Clarke pulled at her forearm until the Commander obliged and turned around with flushed cheek and nostrils that flared in a little rhythm like a wolf sniffing out it's path through the woods. "Lexa you don't look good." the Omega frowned and pressed the back of her hand to the Alpha's head. It was red hot and yet somehow there wasn't a single bead of sweat on her brow. Lexa watched her curiously, the way her lithe pale hand moved over her head and the corners of her lips curled into a worried frown. "You're burning up." she said softly.

"You should get some rest," Lexa looked away and swallowed, pulling Clarke's fingers gently away from the side of her head as she side-stepped to the balcony where a small breeze made the thin bit of curtain dance.

"Please, sit down and let me look at you." Clarke gestured to the big arm chair.

"That won't be necessary."

"Do you  _ always _ have to be so impossible?" she wrapped her arms around her body and quickly tamed the gurn of her frustrated jaw. "Please, just sit down." she softened.

Tentatively, full to the brim with resentment, the Commander placed her glass on the side and took a seat in the scratched leather chair. "Does this satisfy you?" she raised her brow at the Omega and delicately crossed her lap.

"Not nearly enough." Clarke blurted and her cheeks grew flustered with embarrassment though Lexa was far too chivalrous to press her further. Deftly, Clarke ran her hand into the collar of the Commander's jacket and felt the glands just by her pulse point, she pressed the pads of her fingers into the soft flesh and massaged away with a gentle pace and earned a happy sigh from the Heda. "You're a little swollen." she noted and peered up at Lexa's face curiously to see the Commander's eyes closed.

"Please do not worry yourself, I am not sick." Lexa swallowed tiredly and Clarke heard a tiny regretful little noise leave her lips as she pulled away her hands from the Alpha's neck.

"I'd be more inclined to believe that if you didn't clearly have the flu." Clarke smirked and crossed her arms, "Come on, coat off." she ordered and Lexa rolled her eyes at the request, "I'm being serious… taking care of you is the least I can do after today." she said without an ounce of malice and it was a new dimension to their rapport that Lexa was unaccustomed too.

"Please," Lexa tried with softened eyes, "Let me go to my quarters - there is no need for me to burden you."

"We're mated… I guess I better get used to this kind of stuff sooner or later." Clarke mumbled and looked away awkwardly. Lexa flinched at her words, it was barely visible to the naked eye, but somewhere deep in her gut the tides rose up and washed out her resolve at the regretful infliction of Clarke's words.

"I'm sorry to have kept you up so late into the night. Resh-op, Wanheda." Lexa stood from her chair and nodded at the Omega. She moved for the door, made maybe two paces before her trembling knees wobbled too far and her hand crashed against the little table to brace herself.

"Okay, just—please—stop." Clarke grabbed her side and wrapped the Commander's arm over her shoulder. Lexa looked at her with indignant eyes that smoldered like two pieces of coal,  "Wouldn't want word getting out of this room that the great Heda is in bad shape." she peered up and smiled at the huffing Commander.

"Don't joke about those things, my seat is all that assures your people from war." Lexa warned her with a tired drawl to her voice. Clarke ignored her. Flashed her a wayward glance.  Helped drag her to the bed where she eventually flopped down with a soft thud.

"You know, I liked you more a second ago when you were being nice." Clarke groaned and stretched her shoulder.

"Sorry." Lexa shook her head and kept her hand firmly over her crotch, eventually drawing a curious set of blue eyes.

"What's going on, what are you not telling me?" Clarke tried to bend the Heda's resolve, she undid her coat button by button, shaking off Lexa's swipes to stop her. "Please tell me?" she looked up at her as she got to the last few buttons. The Commander said nothing, simply sat there and chewed her words down nervously as the Omega finally pulled off her coat.

"Sorry, really, I'm—" Lexa looked away sheepishly and quickly placed her hand over her trousers. "I didn't want you to know."

Clarke couldn't help but stare at the giant lump in her trousers. It was bulging. Nearly popping at the seams. It took her maybe a second or more to lick her dry lips and force words out of her chest. "It's okay," she nodded at Lexa and patted her arm. "Really, it's okay." she blinked and a red shade of flush crept up her chest and neck, "So, erm, you don't have the flu?"

"I came into rut last night when we—"

"I remember." Clarke cut her off and glanced away, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't expect you to service me."

"I should have been able to tell… you bit my neck." Clarke reminded her and tapped the little mark next to her shoulder as if Lexa could have possibly ever forgot.

"A special tea from the healers," she swallowed and her hands her were antsy on her thighs. "It masks my scent and stops my rut for a few hours at a time. It makes me a little… dizzy." she settled on the word, "That's all."

"Dizzy?" Clarke prodded, "You're burning up and you nearly collapsed."

"All things have their price." Lexa reasoned, repulsed and ashamed as she was at the thought of the alternative.

"You did that for me?" Clarke looked at her curiously and sat down on the bed besides her. They were maybe a few inches apart but suddenly, it felt like a mile. Like she would never be able to get close enough to quench the inexplicable thirst in the back of her throat as the first tender whiffs of Lexa's pheromones drowned the room.

"Our cycles are not quite synced…"

"I still feel like I'm—you know—in heat. " Clarke suggested quietly with a dry nervous mouth. "Maybe I could help you."

"I can't knot you - not yet." she patted her hand, "If you could please leave, I'll have Indra send word tomorrow that I've rode out of Polis. There is no need for court to know of our… current arrangement."

"No." Clarke pulled Lexa's jaw until they were face to face. "We still have a long way to go, sure, but today was a step in the right direction. Let me take care of you, however little I can." she smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "Lie down, I'll run you a cold bath so we can break the fever."

Without want or need for a reason to oblige the Omega, Lexa did as she was told and lied back tentatively on the bed whilst Clarke busied herself with the sound of running water. The ceiling vibrated above her no matter how often she blinked and although it was a symptom; it was none the less pretty the way the shades grew fuzzy and blurred against each other with the rising tide of her fever.

"Will you tell me about the sky ship?" Lexa blurted as she blinked lazily and stared at the ceiling.

"What is there to say?" Clarke called from somewhere behind the bed where the copper bath sat. "The Ark was a space station that orbited Earth." she explained quickly and Lexa's curious words ran off of her like rain from a thatched roof.

"Was it beautiful?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"In the summer months, up there in the space, sometimes we would see the Perseids shower go past… that was beautiful." her voice was airy and thick with fondness at the memory and Lexa heard the entirety of it.

"The night arrows?" Lexa asked astutely.

"That's what you call them?" she poked her head around the headboard with a grin, "Night arrows?"

"Does it amuse you?" Lexa narrowed her sight and suddenly felt conscious at the way the sky people always laughed and chuckled at their perceived savagery.

"No, no." Clarke whispered quietly and shook her head from side to side, "I like the names your people have for things."

Lexa nodded and pushed herself up from the bed with her elbows, her thick braids were damp and the sweat finally broke out across the vast plains of her skin. "Perhaps that's why you speak our language so well." she softly smiled.

Clarke pulled the shirt up by the hem, tugging it over Lexa's head until she was free of it and bare-chested. "You're burning up. Here," she fretted and placed a cool wet cloth on the back of her neck, "Does that feel better?" she asked tentatively.

"Much, thank you." Lexa sighed and fluttered her eyes close for a moment. "I'm sorry about the mountain, Clarke." she said quietly and sat in contemplation with a little frown worked into her jaw. It ate her. Right in the pleura of her chest and the space between her lungs and diaphragm. It repulsed her to the very nth of herself, the thought of Clarke with blood smeared over her skin and death over her head. "I did it for my people." she mouthed quietly with pleading eyes that begged for empathy, for some sign of an understanding between them that the hierarchy of loyalty was different for those with responsibility thrust upon them.

"I know." Clarke nodded and bit back the foul taste in her throat.

She didn't think on it, instead she busied herself with little things. Tiny things. She pulled the trousers off of the Commander's lithe legs with a hand pressed against the top of her naked thigh, she was muscular and Clarke felt the sinews beneath her palm as she tugged the last pant leg off of her ankle. Her penis rested just short of her belly button, painfully erect and swollen with her repressed rut. It taunted her almost, reminded her of her place.

"Come on," she shook off the feeling with a huff and wrapped Lexa's arm around her shoulder once more. They stumbled to the bath, entwined and shouldering each other towards the finish line. There was a staunchness to Lexa. An absolute shame that radiated from her core at being nursed like this. None the less, she bit her lip and swallowed back the warmth that spread through her hips at simple things like the smell of Clarke's hair and the feel of her hands and the dip of her waist that she clung to tenderly.

"You'll feel better soon." Clarke's voice was calm and dulcet. She looked away as Lexa climbed in the bath, paid no attention to the shape of her legs or the dusting of golden blonde hair around her erect length, or at least she made such pretense. "I can go—" she swallowed and finally dared to peer up at the Commander's deep green eyes as she sank beneath the water. "If you want me to." she breathed.

"I don't." Lexa frowned and rested her head on the side of the bath, "I can have the healers send more tea… perhaps we could just talk? I'd like to know you, Clarke." she licked her lips and tried to justify the need to have the Omega close to her.

"Forget about the tea. It's okay. I don't want you to make yourself sick like this again," Clarke rubbed the top of her hand before resting the back of it against her forehead. "Your fever is breaking." she noted with a smile.

"When you stormed the stage at the market, pointing your gun at me, would you have shot me?" Lexa eyed her intently and her smile wobbled into a tense passive look as the question caught her off guard.

"I don't know." Clarke shrugged and looked away, wringing out a cloth to wipe over Lexa's sinewed shoulders.

"Yes you do." Lexa said matter of fact, scoffing, tensing her jaw. "Would you have shot me?"

"Yes." Clarke bit and hated herself for the answer, "You left my people and I to die by that mountain and I thought—"

"You thought I didn't care about you?"

"Something like that." she dunked the cloth back under the water and wrang it out once more, rubbing down the Commander's arm with a scowl worked into her mouth.

"Before we marched, when we were in the tent and we kissed…"

"Don't. Don't say what I think you're going to say." Clarke flashed her a warning look, "That kiss is untainted, it's the one thing we have together that isn't stained by all of this. Let me have that much."

"Most nights when I fall to sleep, I dream of that kiss." Lexa trailed off, itching her neck. "I often wonder what would have happened if we weren't called to duty that night. Whether things between us would have… escalated." she sighed with a softly quirked brow.

"I guess we'll never know." she bit and tried her hardest to keep the kindling of anger well alight in her gut but it dampened, turned into nothing more than smoke, there was a scent that wafted from every inch of Lexa's skin - something between the smell of rain and birch wood over a crackling fire.

"I think you should leave Clarke, I'm starting to enter my rut." Lexa licked her lips and her eyes twinkled like two pieces of polished amber. "I don't trust myself."

"What will happen if I go?" Clarke asked tenderly, though she wasn't sure why. "You'll be in pain…"

"I'll send for a beta to service me." Lexa lied.

"You won't do that."

"What makes you think I won't?" Lexa's eyes challenged her and the hairs on her neck nearly stood on end.

"You're just saying that so I won't feel guilty for leaving, which by the way, is stupid. Now that we're coupled, I don't know and I don't want to find out what will happen if you don't have your omega with you during your rut." 

Clarke huffed and she was magnificently frustrated, beautifully so, it knocked the air into the pit of her lungs as the sky girl got up from kneeling by the side of the bath and offered her a towel.

"Come on," Clarke nodded her head and the Commander dutifully stood from the bath with legs that trembled from the effects of the healer's tea. She allowed her to wipe off the thick droplets of water gently with the thick towel and pondered their situation.

"The circumstance of our alliance means I can't knot you, not right now at least. It wouldn't be right, Clarke." Lexa guided her chin upwards until their eyes met one another.  "You understand, I hope?"

"Who says I'm going to let you?" Clarke shrugged and sank to her knees to wipe the water away from her lower body and Lexa smiled in response.

"My apologies if I was presumptive, Wanheda." Lexa chuckled lightly and the sound was so foreign to anything Clarke had seen of her before.

Clarke worked the towel over all the inches of her skin and the smell of rain and crackling fire only grew in its intensity until she couldn't avoid it any more. She breathed in a deep breath and fluttered her eyes closed for a moment before opening them to eye the full length of Lexa's naked shape.

"What is that?" she closed her eyes again and breathed in as much of the Commander as her lungs would accept.

"My scent." Lexa ran her thumb down the side of Clarke's face as the Omega unwittingly kneeled in front of her near-rut Alpha.

"It smells good," Clarke tried to shake off the last dregs of her own heat so she could tend to cooling Lexa's.

"You smell like the flowers that grow in the woods by the village where I was born." Lexa said quietly and filled her own chest with a needed breath. "Now is your last chance, Clarke. Please go before I can't control myself." she nearly pleaded with big green eyes that seemed so full of a soft kind of concern.

"Sit down on the bed." Clarke pointed and after a pregnant pause, Lexa moved to the sheets and laid back on them with her elbows dug into the mattress.

Clarke was full to the brim with a borrowed confidence, only amplified with each whiff of Lexa's pheromones. She took tentative steps towards her, entranced with the soft slopes of her jaw and the rippling muscles of her stomach and the soft globes of her breasts. "You look beautiful," Clarke blurted and blinked lazily at the Commander.

Like a rubber band that finally snapped inside of the Heda she groaned and winced as the deep gnawing ache of her rut ate at the core of her hips. She balled the furs in her hand and leaned back with a deep gasp as her untempered rut began to spread into the rest of her body.

"It's okay," Clarke hushed her and knelt in front of her almost instinctually. "You're okay," she rubbed the top of her taut thighs as Lexa groaned softly and tried to simmer herself down.

Clarke knelt small between her knees, peering at her golden face over the plains of her flat abs, Lexa's penis was easily the size of her forearm, maybe a bit smaller but not by much. The veins broke off into venules all around the surface of her thick member; dilating and hardening it with blood from the rest of her body whilst Lexa somehow kept herself still and flat on the bed as not to pose a threat to Clarke.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lexa peered down at her and bit her mouth until she broke the skin. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were pure pools of golden amber as her adrenal system pumped out hormones furiously that made it nearly impossible not to give in to the beast that growled in the hollow of her stomach.

"You won't." Clarke ran her hands gently over the insides of her thighs as the scent of the Heda's pheromones triggered something desperate within her own body. It was different from the peak of her own heat, it wasn't a forest fire that ravaged her nerve endings or a din in her ears that made it impossible to hear anything other than Lexa's heartbeat, this time it was a gentle wave that rolled up inside of her until it broke through the abyss and coaxed her into submitting.

She grabbed the base of Lexa's penis and wrapped her tongue around the head of her shaft, swirling and sucking gently. Lexa arched her back, losing her fingers in Clarke's hair as she took a few inches into her mouth.

"Clarke," she gasped and closed her eyes, rubbing the pad of her thumb gently over the bite mark on her neck. Reassuring herself and the beast in her belly that Clarke was indeed hers.

The Omega worked her hand up and down the length of her penis, sucking and running her tongue over the tip of her head whilst Lexa's gut tied itself in knots and the furious gnawing ache of her rut only rose higher.

"Clarke," she moaned once more and pulled her head down a little further on to her shaft until her throat accepted the tip of her cock.

Clarke dragged her fingers down the muscles that formed a v-shape over her hips and worked her hands over her belly and sucked her throbbing member until her legs shook. With a quiet plop, she moved her mouth away from her member and stood up to pull her own clothes off. Hastily, her shirt fell to the floor and her jeans soon followed, her bra and underwear soon joined them in a neat pile until they were both naked and quietly wanting, quietly dying for a night of respite away from the battles they fought outside of this room.

"You are mine!" Lexa growled and sat up, teeth gnashing, chest shuddering, wild eyed and pawing at Clarke's body as the beast finally out-bested her and rose to the surface at the sight of her bare girl.

"Relax, it's okay," Clarke whispered calmly and let Lexa's hands paw and wander and knead her thighs with a rough pace. "I'm yours, okay?" she swallowed and ran her hand over her cheek and tucked away a piece of hair.

Slowly, Lexa's shuddering chest and wild eyes soothed just ever so slightly and she nodded at the Omega in recognition of the fact. Clarke's fingers danced over the space between her collarbone and shoulder, smoothed over the skin that connected her jaw and neck, all the tiny parts of her warlord that she was always too furious to notice how beautiful they were.

Without warning, Lexa took her stiffening nipples into her mouth and sucked and bit them gently, running her tongue over the hardened buds with hot jagged breath that made Clarke dig her fingers into her shoulders to brace herself. "Shit," she moaned to herself quietly and Lexa flipped their positions with minimum effort; putting the Omega on her back.

"Your skin tastes good," Lexa said with a throaty growl and her eyes were pure gems of amber, "Are you okay?" she paused and forced herself to wait until Clarke gave her an eager nod.

She quickly returned back to her duty and wrapped her mouth around Clarke's nipples, running her teeth over her areolas until the Omega's mouth stretched with silent gasps of pleasure. Her body accepting her Alpha's ministrations.

Lexa's nose twitched as she breathed in deep sniffs of Clarke's scent. With an eagerness that embarrassed herself, Clarke spread her thighs open wide and closed her eyes as the Commander pulled her mouth away from throbbing nipples that rushed with blood.

"Are you ready for me?" Lexa asked with a gravel that clung to her throat as she worked her fingers through her vagina, between her labia and over her clitoris with particular attention. The symptoms of Clarke's submission answered for her, the way she dripped over the Commander's fingers and fluttered her chest with desperate gasps as she mumbled to herself incoherently. 

Her vagina was flush with a rose-coloured pink that spread over her lips and clitoris thanks to the blood that rushed there with intense arousal and Lexa could barely hold on to herself.

"You're mine," she shook and repeated to herself whilst her penis brushed against Clarke's thigh and bumped into her wetness. "I want you, Clarke." she begged and brushed her nose over the soft skin between her neck and shoulder and hooked her arms around the back of her Omega's knees.

"You can have me," Clarke nodded and felt her heart beat faster as Lexa's eyes dilated until her pupils were blown completely. "In this room I'm yours, okay?" Clarke reassured the Alpha as her rut washed away the last of her restraint. Lexa made a noise that was some semblance of acknowledgment and leaned forward so her weight kept Clarke's hooked legs apart with her feet resting on her shoulders.

"Please be gentle," Clarke blurted as the tip of Lexa's threatening length separated her swollen lips.

"I won't hurt you." Lexa gasped with closed eyes as she pressed her penis against her opening and slowly thrusted in. Clarke saw stars and her reservations were immediately washed away as her vagina stretched in that delicious way to accommodate her warlord. She whimpered soft little moans in Lexa's ear and grew wetter as the Alpha kept her legs in a vice grip.

She looked at Clarke tenderly as she pressed the thickest part of herself into her Omega's small opening past the hymen she claimed. "It's okay," Clarke reassured her with a wavering voice and a soft kind of grin, "Feels good." she promised and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, taking deep primal pleasure in being submitted by the strongest Alpha on the ground. It ached and burned in a way that left her wanting more, as if Lexa could read her mind, she took the pad of her thumb to her clitoris and rubbed with a punishingly slow rhythm as she stretched her vagina to its furthest limits and then a little further.

"Please, Lexa... fuck me," Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa tighter.

The Commander obliged her and without warning pulled out to thrust back in again hard, forcing her full length into her dripping-wet vagina until she bottomed out with her penis jammed against the Omega's womb.

"You feel amazing." Lexa groaned and stilled herself for just a moment.

"More," Clarke whispered, drunk on her pheromones. "Don't stop."

Lexa picked up her pace, sliding in and out of Clarke with her weight pressed into her hooked milky thighs so her hips slapped against her bottom with every thrust and the Omega's ankles rattled over her shoulders from their rhythm.

With a possessive lust, aggressive and wanting, she thrusted inside of her Omega's vagina relentlessly taking what belonged to her until her cervix began to give way to her thick cock. Clarke wrapped her arms around the Heda's neck tighter, whimpering and moaning in her ear until they were chest to chest, nipples brushing and rubbing against one another, stomach to stomach, nose to nose.

"Heda, knot me." she whispered into her mouth submissively.

"I can't—"

"You can't or you won't?" Clarke challenged her, rubbing her lips against the Commander's cheek. "I want your knot inside of me." she whispered desperately.

Lexa closed her eyes and gnashed her teeth as Clarke's womb finally relented and granted her thick head entrance, Clarke gasped and moaned at the intrusion, trembling and mumbling to herself as the Alpha jammed her hips against Clarke's and pressed down on the back of her thighs until her knees touched the mattress and she was as exposed in her submission as possible.

"Is this what you want?" Lexa growled and nipped at her neck, breathing hot jagged breath in her ear. "You want to be bred and filled with my seed?" she choked out the words as the tight firm ring deep in Clarke's passage gripped her swollen cock head. "You want me to make you round with my baby?"

"All of it," Clarke begged submissively and bit her lip as Lexa's thumb worked her clitoris firmer, "Please, Lexa." she moaned and slightly shifted underneath her to give the Alpha the arousing satisfaction of holding her firmly in place.

The idea of impregnating Clarke; giving her a baby to birth, swelling her womb with her potent seed nearly made her ejaculate. Lexa picked up her pace and thrusted with a punishing rhythm that made the bed shift back and forth across the wood floor with a scratching sound that was surely heard through the tower. Eyes closed, mouth open, mumbling tiny bits of trigedasleng she gave into the first wave of her orgasm and jammed all of herself into Clarke's aching vagina until her hips rubbed against her labia and clitoris.

"L-Lex," Clarke wrapped her fingers into the moaning Heda's neck. "It's so big." she cried out as her vagina stretched to accommodate the swelling knot that opened her like nothing she'd ever experienced. It felt like something hot and firm inflating inside of her, plugging her up until all she could do was squirm and whimper with the vulnerability of it all.

"I can pull out?" Lexa lifted her head and peered at her with sincere eyes that sparkled with her orgasm.

"Don't, I'm cumming." Clarke tightened her grip and bit the inside of her mouth, knowing if she did pull out it would no doubt tear her anyway.

"Okay," Lexa softly grinned and closed her eyes as her own orgasm washed over her, thrusting against the giant swell deep in Clarke's vagina that locked them together with the tip of her penis penetrating the most private part of her.

Clarke felt her shoot her load, it coated the insides of her womb and pumped her full of the Heda's seed as Lexa arched her back and pressed herself deep into the Omega's folds.

"Lexa—"

"Take it," Lexa growled and spurted more hot cum inside of her unprotected womb. "You will birth my children." she moaned mindlessly as Clarke laid back and allowed herself to be bred. "I will make you round with my young, Clarke." Lexa shuddered as the last of her cum swelled her bloated womb.

Tenderly, gently, Clarke's wrapped her arms around the collapsed Commander who laid spread out on her chest with her thick giant knot still stretching out her vagina. "How long will we be tied for?" she licked her lips, orgasmic waves still rolling off of her skin though she knew she would no doubt regret it in the morning.

"For as long as it takes," Lexa huffed and interlocked her fingers with Clarke's own. "Then we can go again." she reassured her.

"Again?" Clarke swallowed with a surprised anticipation.

"Again." Lexa confirmed with a wry little grin, nipping at her neck and tracing her fingers over her bloated stomach. "If you'd like that, of course?"

With legs that wrapped around Lexa's back and held her pressed into her labia Clarke nodded and rubbed her Alpha's shoulders. "Might as well stay the night now I'm here," she chuckled.

"In this room, let's just be us and out there," Lexa pointed at the door. "We can be the Heda and Wanheda until there is nothing more for us to fight about."

"Oh, I have a lot to fight about, don't worry." Clarke whispered and twirled a piece of dark hair between her fingers.

"I don't doubt you, Wanheda." Lexa worked her jaw playfully until her lips turned up into a grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
